We have shown that very slow motions in water-biopolymer solutions can be studied using NMR techniques, particularly on and off resonance T10 measurements. We propose to use these methods to examine proton and deuterium relaxation in concentrated polypeptide and protein systems. We also describe calculational procedures to study protein structure and to make use of experimental data to define the conformations of macromolecules in solution.